I now pronounce you Sasuke and Naruto
by PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade
Summary: Sasuke, the ladies man, whore, and firefighter. Naruto, father, kind and caring man, and firefighter. What happens when Naruto and Sasuke get married in a Domestic Partnership to get benefits for naruto's kids? Rated T for now. Sasunaru
1. Blondes, Fire, What Else?

**I now pronounce you Sasuke and Naruto  
Chapter one; Blondes, Fire, What else?**

Disclaimer; If i owned Naruto...one word....SASUNARU!!!!! WOOT!!!

They were firefighters. They're life's work was protecting the lives of their community.

Out of anyone on the team, they worked best with each other. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke, the sarcastic male 'whore' as he called himself, it was true though, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Although he had many times stated that if a hot enough guy came around he just many try it out, he was a complete and total ladies man. He was even Mr. February in the Firefighters calendar when they were raising money for an orphanage that burnt down last year.

Naruto, kind, sweet, caring and one of the groups' shorter members and one of the few on the fire team that had children. His wife; Hana, died a few years ago to cancer near her heart. Leaving him with two beautiful children. His son who was eleven, Ichigo and his daughter who was eight, Keiko. Ichigo had a love for the arts and would often sing musical songs while his sister played soccer, baseball, and dream of being a famous female firefighter.

Our story takes place in Konoha. A not small, but not large city surrounded by a large lush forest. We find our two main characters playing basketball with the team, Sasuke and Naruto's team winning by three points. A few perfectly aimed shot with a swoosh following it, Sasuke's name was called.

"Sasuke!! SASUKE!! I need to talk to you!" Looking over his shoulder at the girl calling his name, the raven passed the ball towards Naruto who caught it with ease before walking towards the female. His hands shoved into his pockets.

The girl, a tall girl with waist length blonde hair in a high ponytail while wearing a small purple halter top, black slacks and purple hoodie on glared at the male. "You slept with my twin sister!" Sasuke gave a bored yet confused look. "I did? How are you so cure it wasn't you?" The girl glared. "I wasn't there!" Sasuke thought this over for a moment before cocking his head to the side. "Say 'Oh Sasuke, please give it to me baby'." The girl gave a disguised look while the other guys stood a ways back smirking and laughing. "What? I'm doing some detective work here. Come on Ino, just say it. "Sighing and huffing, the girl pushed her bangs out of her eyes before speaking seductively. "Oh Sasuke. Please GIVE it to me baby." Sasuke frowned and shook his head. "You're right, that wasn't you."

Just as Sasuke was going to get an ear full of the pissed off woman, another blond with hair, eyes, and body exactly like the girl appeared. Her bangs curled around her face, bright blue eyeliner around her eyes and a short mini jean skirt around her hips with her black with a red cloud tank top showing her belly button piercing. The girl smirked and popped her bubble gum as she pushed her sunglasses up onto her hair. "Calm down Ino, damn."

"Don't you tell me what to do Dei!!" the other rolled her eyes before looking at Sasuke and smirking. "Hey." Sasuke smirked back and nodded. Ino on the other hand growled. "Stop looking at him you whore!"

"Who are you calling a whore, whore?" This started a large fight between the two, yelling and throwing their hands in the air in exaggeration. Raising his hands to the chain link fence that separated the girls from himself and the other guys, Sasuke cleared his throat. "Girls, Girls. You're sisters. Don't fight. Now kiss and make up. It's the right thing to do. And use tongue." Ino gave a raised eyebrow look while Deidara smirked seductively and popped her gum again. "Dare us too?" Sasuke chuckled lightly. "I would but I don't think Ino is up for it."

Ino glared at the man before tilting her head. "Oh yea? Why you think that?" "Because you're not freaky enough." Ino flipped her hair behind her and smirked. "You have no idea how much of a 'freak' I can be." With that said, she placed her hand on her twin sisters' shoulder and leaned in. Deidara following suit. Naruto and the guys gasped in wonder, dropping anything in their hands as they watched. Sasuke smirked. Just as the two's lips brushed together, the bell signaling a fire rang. "Saved by the bell ladies." Sasuke called out as he ran into the firehouse, pulling on his black and red firefighter coat. Naruto right behind him.

As the fire truck pulled out of the station, Deidara and Ino ran alongside it. "Sasuke-kun! You said you would sign this for me!!" Deidara held up a calendar that held a suggesting photo of Sasuke and a fire hose. Sasuke nodded. "I'll sign it later!"

The girl girls waved, calling out 'I'll call you' at the same time before fighting over who would call him. Naruto turned to his best friend, his sunshine colored hair waving with the speed the truck was going. "Lucky Teme." The raven smirked once more. "Dobe."

* * *

WOOT! This is my first Sasunaru story. I was watching the movie 'I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry' and I was thinking, this would be cool for Sasuke and Naruto only, they would be together I decided....IMMA WRITE THIS!!!! So I'm happy to introduce this! My first story without Dylan, Kylie, or any one like that.  
Dylan; Awwww. i won't be in here?  
Poison; Maybe as a side character. Like...the lawyer since im changing it abit.  
Dylan; MUWHAHAHAHAH!! Imma be a Lawyer!!  
Poison; Anyways!! Tell me if you guys want me to continue with this idea!!! Love from the bunies of DOOM!!!


	2. The Plan

**_I now pronounce you Sasuke and Naruto  
Chapter two; The plan_**

Looking up at the woman in front of him, Naruto gave a pleading look. "Please...is there any way to switch my benefits to my children?"  
The raven haired girl shook her head, her waist length hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. Her large pupil-less lavender eyes looked at the man. "I'm sorry but the only way we could do that is if there is a death, birth, or marriage. We contacted you when your w-wife passed away."  
Naruto frowned. "Well sorry, but I was mourning about the death of my wife." The girl; whose name tag said Hinata, sighed. "Well…y-you know what I suggest?" She leaned forward, making eye contact with the blue eyed man. "If you were to remarry, all your benefits would go to her. So...if there is someone special in your life…m-maybe…someone you just met…" Hinata pushed her bangs behind her ear as she lightly pointed at her ring finger that held no ring. She smiled shyly. Naruto smiled awkwardly.

* * *

The next day…Naruto grinned and snickered at Sasuke who just glared. "Do not. Say it." Naruto shook his head as he innocently walked around the fire truck before muttering softly. Climbing up onto the truck and glaring at his best friend, Sasuke frowned. "What did you say?" Naruto grinned once again.

"Broccoli."

With that said Sasuke jumped from the truck, ready to attack the smaller male when the bell went off. Sasuke frowned once more. "You're so lucky Dobe." Naruto smiled coyly as he pulled his coat on and jumped into the truck.

The fire had already burnt down most of the place, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to go inside and search the building. Turning to look at his best friend, Sasuke nudged him.

"How are the kids doing?"  
Naruto sighed. "Ichigo is trying for this one play. Pim Pin I think."  
"Well…is it about pimping?" Naruto snorted.  
"Maybe. But Keiko is doing well. She got the winning goal for her soccer team." Sasuke smiled at this.  
"Hey, that's great. I'm going upstairs now."  
"Kay. But I am worried about Ichigo. I don't think he's going to do little league."  
"Well, maybe hopscotch will become a national sport. He's good at that."  
"Ha-ha funny. Don't make me put this stick up your ass."  
Sasuke smirked as he disappeared from Naruto's view as he poked at the wood with a large spear-like stick.  
"Why don't you put it up your sons. I bet he'd like that." Naruto glared. "Get down here now so I can fucking destroy you!!! Come on!!"

"Ha-ha, I'm kidding. Oh hey Naruto. I found something for you to eat."

Appearing from an empty door way, Sasuke held out a charred rat on his stick, a smirk on his face. Naruto laughed at it, laughing even more as Sasuke spoke. "I'll give you a thousand bucks if you eat its head." The blond snorted. "For a thousand bucks, I start at the ass and work my way up to the head."

Sasuke laughed loudly as he moved from the door and pulled the rat off. "I gotta see this." Leaning forward, Naruto opened his mouth in fake chewing motions. "Come on, Give it to me!" Bending his knees and holding the rat by the tail, Sasuke smirked. "Here it com-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the flooring underneath Sasukes feet gave out, forcing him to slide on his stomach with a pile of trash downwards. His pants catching on a large nail held Sasuke from falling the twelve feet into the broken wood, and building pieces under him. "Holy shit!"

Dropping the tool he had, Naruto pulled out his radio and called into it. "We have a man down, I repeat a man down. Get in here now!!" Pulling down the radio, the blonde moved under his friend, trying to think of what to do. "It's okay man! You're going to be okay!"

"I dropped the rat. We are going to have to do that another time!"  
"It's okay Sasuke! Just…just pull yourself up-"A ripping sound filled the; large area as the Uchiha's pants torn, letting gravity take over. Putting his arms up, Naruto semi caught his friend while falling back from the weight. Pulling out from under the raven, Naruto saw his friend had blacked out. "Sasuke? Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Sasuke! They're over here!" Naruto looked up to see their group fighting their way to them, almost missing the platform Sasuke had been hanging from fall towards his unconscious friend. "Shit!" Placing himself between the two, Naruto took the force of the platform, blacking out as well.

**A few hours later…**

Sasuke groaned as he lifted his hand to his head, running his fingers through his raven hair. A tall blonde woman with her hair pulled into two low pigtails look up and nodded.

"Mister Uchiha, welcome back."  
"Hey honey, how's my buddy doing?" The doctor glanced over at the blonde male who was resting on another bed in the room. "He's going to make a full recovery. And please…call me Doctor."

"Okay, Doctor Honey." The doctor rolled her eyes as she moved to the other side of the room to work on a clipboard. Groaning from his bed, Narutos eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" Taking a deep breath, Sasuke turned to his friend. "Hey…I have some bad news…they had…to cut off your whole body…"

Squinting his eyes with concentration, Naruto grunted. "What?" Holding back a laugh, Sasuke continued. "Now they said there is enough fat in your head to build you a new body so they have scientists in the other room working on it." Naruto groaned as he looked at the raven. "You are such a dick."

"Hey man, you saved my life." Naruto sighed at him.  
"Quit being so melodramatic."  
"No seriously. If it wasn't for you I would be dead. I owe you. Anytime, anywhere."  
"Anytime, anywhere?"  
"You got it."  
"I'll take that rat now then. Find me that rat, cuz I'm starving."

Before Sasuke or Naruto could get another word in, a large crowd appeared in the door way. All of the firefighters from their group smiled at them while Naruto's two children looked at their father. Walking towards the blondes' bed quickly, an equally blonde, shaggy haired boy with light chocolate brown eyes placed a thin hand on his fathers' side. "They contacted me in school and no one would tell me anything so I have to ask…dad…are you dead?"

Naruto laughed as he lifted his hand to ruffle the boys' hair. "No, I'm not dead. In fact, I could leave now if I wanted to but Sasuke here, he doesn't want to sleep alone." Sasuke smirked. "Yea…I mean, Doctor Honey could keep me company but you never know what mood she'll be in."

"What are you? Six?" The blonde woman huffed as she put away the clipboard and left the room, the other firefighter's cat calling her. Naruto rolled his eyes at his friends before looking at his daughter. "Keiko…what are you doing there?" The boy; Ichigo, lowered his voice before speaking. "This is where it happened. You know…mom…" As soon as that was said, the small strawberry blonde girl ran towards her father, tears falling from her hazel eyes as she hugged him tightly. "Hey hey." Naruto cooed to them. "Daddy's not leaving yet…he will never leave you… "

* * *

"Maybe I could be a salesman…"  
"You? A salesman? Come on. You know you can't do anything else." Naruto sighed as he and the raven where pushed in wheelchairs from the hospitals to the parking lot where a friend or someone they knew would take them home.

"I know but I have to. I can't leave Ichigo and Keiko. I just can't." Sasuke looked at his distressed friend as he placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"You are a firefighter, your father was a firefighter, and his father was a firefighter, It's in your blood Dobe…"  
"I know…I know…" He sighed as he looked at Kiba with a small smile, one of the firefighters he worked with and had volunteered to take him home. He couldn't help but turn to look at who came for Sasuke when he heard giggles. Five girls with Hooters tank tops on circled the man, a pink haired woman sitting in his lap giggling the loudest. "Now now. Let's gets me home. Who wants to give me a massage?" The pinkette squealed as the raven used the cane he was giving to get into the large van. "Ohhh me me!!!"

Naruto growled. "Lucky bastard I swear…Get me home before I puke." Kiba laughed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Looking up from the container of strawberry frosting he was snacking on, Naruto gave a weary sigh. His attention went from the T.V. show about a hyperactive ninja in orange his child had been watching to the paperwork on the coffee table. A folded news paper caught his attention. Placing the frosting down, he picked up the paper and grinned. Standing up, the blonde took off to the door before quickly returning to the coffee table and grabbing the frosting to take with.

Sasuke Uchiha cracked open his door before swinging it open, looking at his best friend. "…What time is it?"  
"Four am. Remember how you said I saved your life? That you owe me?"  
"Yea yea…you saved my life then got me up at four in the morning, we're even."

Turning around and moving to close the door, Naruto slipped inside. "No no Sasuke!! Look, I have a plan but…it may sound crazy.." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're getting a breast reduction?" "No! I figured out a way for you to get my benefits and Ichigo and Keiko if I die." Sasuke smiled and nodded his head. "That's great. How do we do that?" Naruto grinned and held up the paper. A photo of a large crowd with signs up saying 'Love is love' 'gay rights' and so on. "Domestic partnership." Sasuke gave a confused look. "Domestic partnership…you mean like…faggots?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No no, not us for real. Just on paper." Sasuke blinked. "…paper faggots?" Naruto sighed. "The correct term is Gay you teme." Sasuke shook his head and walked back inside his house. "I need something to drink." With that, he grabbed a large bottle of whiskey and chugged down half of it. Wiping his mouth he looked back at Naruto. "…No." Naruto gasped. "What? Come on!"

"No. Look…I love you but…I'm not in love with you if that makes any sense. If you need someone to marry that badly I can get you a girl."  
"Where am I going to get a girl willing to marry me?"  
"I know a lot of girl's that could use the extra cash. What do you want? A red-head, brunette? I'll get you and dumb blonde so you'll feel better about yourself." Sasuke grabbed the phone from its cradle and punched in a few numbers. Naruto grabbed it from his hand. "No. I don't even have the cash to begin with." Sasuke frowned before pointing at him with the phone he had taken back. "Wait. What about you're maid Kashi?" Naruto threw his hands in the air. "She steals!!!" Sasuke gave his friend a look. "Then why don't you fire her?" Naruto sigh. "I dunno. I think she's into voodoo and all…" It was sasuke's turn to sigh.

At that moment, a cute blonde girl poked her head out of Sasuke's bedroom. "Sasuke. We're thirsty. Do you have anything to drink?" Sasuke nodded towards the fridge. "Yea, there's Gatorade in the fridge." The blonde girl giggled as she a five other girl's all wearing lingerie walked towards the small box. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's shocked look. "Watch this. Hey girl's, the Gatorade is in the bottom." Like magic, the girl's all bent over, showing a good view of their ass. Turning to the surprised blonde haired male, Sasuke shook his head. "I can't be gay. I could be a lesbian for you but I don't think I could be gay. Besides if I were, don't you think I would get someone a little hotter?"

Before Naruto could protest by saying he was hot and all, a deep seductive voice called out from the bedroom's doorway. "Sasuke. Hurry up. I'm all alone in here…" Turning towards the voice, Naruto gasped at busty blonde female. "Doctor…honey?" Quickly focusing and turning her voice back to her doctor one, she crossed her arms. "How are you feeling mister Uzumaki?" "Umm…it's…a little stiff hen I turn to my right…" "That's normal." While the two spoke, Sasuke had been thinking. Pointing his cane at the woman, he smirked. 'Who untied you?" The girl giggled as she pointed to the other six girls. They giggled as well. Sasuke's smirk widened as he stood and growled. "What? What?! We have rules here!" The six girls squealed loudly as they hurried back to the bedroom. Limping towards the seventh girl, he handed Doctor Honey his cane. "Punish them! Go go, spank them good!"

The Uchiha chuckled as he limped back to his friend. Naruto gave an almost disgusted look. "You're an animal." Sasuke shook his head as he took a drink from the whiskey bottle from before. "No. I'm a whore. Trust me; you do not want to marry the town whore Naruto." Grabbing onto the raven haired man's shirt, Naruto gave a pleading look. "Please…Sasuke…please…" Sasuke sighed, ignoring the small bubbling feeling that appeared when the male begged. "Alright fine." Naruto grinned at him, holding out his hand. "Partners?" Grabbing the hand, the two shook. "Partners. You should have let you die you asshole."

* * *

Before anyone says anything, Yes. I turned Kakashi into a girl. Why? I dunno....I just couldn't think of anyone else to be the maid. lmao. So there is chapter two!!! I also want to say thank you to the people who reviewed, telling me to go on with this idea and such. It really means alot to me. So this is for them! And everyone!! YAYYY!! Spread the loooovvveeeeeee....Anyways....Ummm...til next time!!!


End file.
